


“–Love, Dan”

by phandomlimb



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i guess, they are not youtubers so there is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomlimb/pseuds/phandomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Valentine’ Day and Dan is on his hometown while Phil stays at home by himself. Yet, Dan still manages to put a smile on his boyfriends face with little surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“–Love, Dan”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Didn’t cheek the last two parts too good for typos, so I’m sorry in advance if there are any.

Also on [tumblr](http://phandomlimb.tumblr.com/post/139388948818/love-dan)!

* * *

 

Phil wakes up with the sound of the door bell ringing; rolling to his back he groans as he remembers Dan is not at home to receive the shopping from Tesco so he has to do it.

Dan is on Berkshire for Adrian’s high school graduation and if Phil is totally honest, even when he thinks it’s really nice of him to do that and is also happy for the  youngest Howell success, he can’t help but feel sad for not spending Valentine’ Day with his boyfriend. Go to Berkshire with him wasn’t an option, as sadly as it sounds, he had never have a very good relationship with Dan’s family, but he would never ask the brunette to cancel family-time. They always spend time together, anyway.

“And maybe that’s why the flat feels so empty now.” Phil thinks, while he starts putting things on the kitchen cabinets, “’Cause it’s the first time I stay here by my own.”

Even if that thought is a little sad, he can’t help but chuckle as he thinks how right their friends are when they say Dan and him are “one of tat sappy couples”.

It takes him a while to put all the shopping on the right place, and almost as if it was planned, on the last bag along with Dan’s cereal and some fruit is a red heart-shape box, making Phil frowns in confusion, because he is sure he didn’t put that on the list.

“Maybe they add it by mistake.” he thinks. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happens; they have send shampoos, cereals and even hair-dye products by mistake before.

Taking in on his hands, Phil inspects the box. It has little pink, white and dark-red hearts all around it, it’s not really big or heavy and it smells nice so there’s probably some kind of candy on the inside. There is also a little white card pasted on the front. He doesn’t mean to be snoop, but curiosity takes the best of him and he decides to read it.

“They may not be as sweet as you, but I hope you like them.  
PS: Save some for me?  
– Love, Dan”

A big smile appearing on his face as his blue eyes scan the letters on the paper. He is also curious at how his boyfriend manage to buy him chocolates and send them via Tesco, but decides to not think so much about it as he opens the chocolate box.

On top of them, every chocolate has a little design related to Valentine’s, a heart, a kissy-lips shape, or just something that makes them look cute, like little dots or a specific patron of lines. And the three on the center form the phrase “I love you”, with each word on one of them.

Phil almost runs to the bedroom to get his phone, wanting to take a picture of the candies before he can eat all of them. He takes the photo and tries one with dots, making a satisfactory sound as soon as the chocolate taste touch his tongue.

“Thank you! They are awesome; don’t know if I can let some for you. Love you more, bear.” he text Dan, attaching a picture a of the box already with four-less chocolates.

Dan sends back a crying emoji and Phil answers with a kiss one. And then, they get in an “emoji competition” on which they have to add one emoji more than the other does, until it gets difficult to count how many they have to type and they agree both can love each other just as much.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It’s noon and Phil has decided that he has to find some hobbies that not involve Dan, since on the past three days he was only been able to read his new Stephen King’ book, clean the house and watch animals documentaries. Avoiding completely any anime suggestion on Netflix and also his dead caused for his boyfriend if he watch them.

At one, he is sure he would die of boredom if he doesn’t do something and so Phil abandons his position on the sofa to go to the office and work on the book he is currently editing. Is an Asian cooking book, which makes him think about Dan and theirs first “official” date, and he decides he will buy the book as soon as his publishing company starts to sell it and then cook something for the young boy.

Normally when he edits there is background noise from his boyfriend watching tv or listening music, and since the boy is not at home, the noise is not there either. Even when he prefers silence sometimes while he works, Phil can’t help but wish Dan were there.

Not wanting to think as he did that morning, the black-aired boy goes to the music file on his computer choosing to create “his own noise”.

As soon as he opens the file, his blue eyes land on the other one at the top. “Hear me, pls” it’s the name and he wonders if Dan created it ad if he did, when?

Still confused, Phil obeys the file and clicks on it so he can play it. When it opens he finds there are at least twenty songs plus one word’s document. For a few seconds he is indecisive about what to do first, open the document or listen to the songs?

“Maybe it would say what this is about...” he thinks as he double click the archive, hopping is the right decision.

“As cliché as it sounds, all this songs make me think about you when I listen to them.  
PS: Hope you like them as much as I like you...  
– Love, Dan”

Again, Phil’s lips curve into a smile when he reads the words written by his amazing boyfriend, and quickly he clicks on the ‘play all’ option while he takes his phone on his hands, typing a text.

“You are the cutest of cuties! I love you so much, babe... and I don’t accept otherwise. “

This time Dan doesn’t reply and he gets into the conclusion that his boyfriend is probably spending time with his family so he can’t answer, but Phil doesn’t think to much about it as he listen through his new favorite songs.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

At dinner time, even when shopping just came today, Phil declines the idea of cooking and orders pizza, almost regretting it as he realize Dan is not there to eat the pinaple for him.

Seriously, whose idea was to put fruit on pizza?… Pinaple is fruit, right?

Phil thoughs on awkard pizza’ topings aree interrupted by his door bell, indicating his dinner arrived.

He pays and thanks the delivery guy and then returns to his position on the sofa infornt of the tv.

Once again, by the thrid time that day, Phil experiments the emotion of surprise when he opens the pizza’ box and finds a post-it on the inside that reads:

“Meet me at the park and we can share this pizza  
PS: Am I cheesy enough? :b  
– Love, Dan”

The silly-love smile is back and as quickly as he can, Phil takes his car keys and the pizza, gets out of the house and manage to get to his destination without breaking any spid-rules in less than ten minutes.

The park is not really big, so it doesn’t take him to long to find his boyfriend sitting on one of the bench and without wanting to wait any more, he runs towards him. Phil put the box on the becnh as the brunettte stand up and then trows his arms around his neck.

“I missed you so much…” he says, breathless.

Dan’s arms quickly find their way around his waist, bringin Phil even more close to him. “I missed you too, Phily.”

They stay in silence a few minnutes, simply enjoing hugging after almost four days without seeing each others. It also gives time to the dark-haired boy to control his breathing so he can speak normally again.

“I can’t belive you’re here, thought you’ll be back in other two days.”

“I was, but when Adrian found out I was planing on staying there on Valentine’ he said he would kill me if I did” Dan explains with a chuckle, “He was the one buying the tikets, you know?”

“Really?” the oldest asks a bit surprised, “I think I really like him.”

“Should I be worried?” he jokes, pulling away from the hug just enough to see his boyfriend’s face, and when he shakes his head (”Not, defently no”) Dan linds down to press his lips with Phil’s softs ones.

They kiss slowly and gently, but a the same time both of them can tell how much tha other loves and missed them with just the movements of their lips. It’s perfect, they are perfect thogether, both guys think.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“So you just entered and added the box to the list?” Phil wonders.

“Yes, I guess it’s a good idea we have an account together, after all.”

They are sitting on the sofa a home, (technically cuddling, with Phil sitting between Dan legs) after their little picnic at the park, Dan answering Phil’s questions about the mini surprised that day. Already confessing how he almost begged the delivery guy to let him put the note on the box.

“And the playlist?”

“I made it the morning I left. I knew you would be working at some point and that I was going to be away for Valentines, so... I don’t know... I thought it would be cute.” he explains, slightly blushing.

Phil turns is head a little, pressing a light kiss on his jaw, “It was really cute, like you.”

 

~-~-~ The end ~-~-~

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was that fluff enough?  
> Idk, I found this “challenge competition” on ao3 and thought, why not try it? so I did! I actually wrote this on one day and I feel so proud of myself, like what the heck ?!?!  
> Anyways, did you like it? what you think about it? any type of feedback is always apreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
